


Male Half Dragonborn/Half Tiefling Folke x Female Reader

by Crazycat88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom monster, Exophilia, F/M, Female Reader, Half Dragonborn, Half Tiefling, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Light Dom/sub, Modern Setting, Monster Boyfriend, NSFW, monster/human, monster/reader - Freeform, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycat88/pseuds/Crazycat88
Summary: Tumblr commission: Features one sassy Sub! reader and one cocky but tender Dom! Monster.
Relationships: Male Monster x Female Human
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: Tumblr Monster Stories





	Male Half Dragonborn/Half Tiefling Folke x Female Reader

When you’d gotten a new job three months previously as a fitness instructor teaching workout classes to large groups of people at Novak’s Gym and Spa, it was a dream come true. Previously you had worked at a pokey little gym that smelled of sweaty feet and your class sizes had been abysmal. Now working at the hottest gym in the city, you had up to twenty-five and always over fifteen people taking your classes. 

The gym itself is classy, high tech, sparkling clean and owned by a wealthy orc who didn’t believe in over charging, which meant you had a real range of clientele from all walks of life, which was really nice. The staff were fantastic too, everyone was friendly and welcoming, often getting together outside of work for drinks or a meal. 

Your favourite member of staff however had to be Folke, a half tiefling, half dragonborn, personal trainer, that you had developed more than just a little crush on. He looked impressive, with his lean figure and muscular arms, but it was the mix of dragonborn and tiefling features he had that you really find attractive. 

From the neck down he looked more like a dragonborn, sporting burnt orange and creamy coloured scales and a thick tail. His feet were shaped like a tieflings though and his claws weren’t as long or as sharp as a dragonborns. Facially however he looked more like a tiefling, with a nose and lips instead of a snout. He had two pointy ears that sat below two long curved horns. In the middle of which he also had two shorter horns that sat pointing straight up.

It wasn’t just his looks that you are attracted to either. He has a great personality, confident, sometimes borderlining on the cocky side, but when you gave back as good as you got, he often becomes bashful which you find really intriguing. 

You thought the attraction was mutual and while he was constantly flirting with you, he hasn't asked you out. First you wondered if he just doesn’t want to cross that boundary as you work together but then you wondered if perhaps you’re just not his type. While you are proud of your figure, working hard to achieve a toned and slightly muscular physique you knew that it wasn’t everyone’s type. You were also naturally tall and slender with a small bust, again not a figure all males desired. Folke did seem to really like your ass though, which was a bonus.

Folke or no Folke, you loved your job and always made sure to get in early to prepare for your first class. It was on one such morning, when you were in the studio doing your stretches, that you heard footsteps approaching from behind you.

‘‘Has anyone ever told you that you have a great ass?’’

You're bent over touching your toes, stretching, when you hear the question come from behind you, and you smile. _Folke_. He always has such convenient timing.

‘‘Yeah. You. Last week and the week before that,’’ you reply, continuing to stretch.

‘‘Oh yeah I keep forgetting,’’ he says chuckling.

‘‘Maybe you should see a doctor…’’ you say as you straighten up to stand, before looking at him with a smirk. ‘‘Get that little brain of yours checked over.’’

‘‘Trust me love there's nothing little about me.’’

‘‘Oh I don’t know…’’ you say looking him over, still smirking. ‘‘You have two little horns and two _cute_ little ears.’’

He looks away bashfully, his creamy coloured cheeks darkening before he chuckles lowly. 

‘‘I have to go meet a client… Some of us actually have work to do you know,’’ he says as he walks out of the studio, his tail lazily swaying in the air as he goes.

‘‘Sure, if you can call what you do work,’’ you say laughingly, watching him leave. One of these days you were really going to have to grab the bull by the horns and ask him out you think, going back to doing your stretches in preparation for your class. 

You don’t see Folke for the rest of the day and your wiped out by the time your last class is over. Remembering your promise to go shopping for your elderly neighbour before returning home, you decide a shower is in order before you go. Heading towards the staff room, you remove the band from your hair, releasing it from the tight bun you wear it in for work and run your fingers through it with a sigh of relief. Suddenly spotting Folke sitting at a table watching you with wide eyes, you raise your brow at him in question. 

‘‘What?’’ You ask. ‘‘Do I have something on my face?’’

‘‘No, sorry,’’ he says. ‘‘I just… always forget how long your hair is. You always wear it up.’’

‘‘Well yeah, it’s more practical,’’ you say. Your long chestnut coloured hair was probably one of your best features but it wasn’t practical to wear it down at work. ‘‘You should know,’’ you add, gesturing to his own long hair. His brown hair reached passed his shoulders so it wasn’t as long as yours but still not practical for work and he always wore it up too. 

Folke nods agreeing but he still eyes your hair with interest. ‘‘Is that you done for the day?’’ He asks. 

‘‘Yeah, I’m just going for a quick shower before I leave,’’ you say, grabbing your bag and heading for the door.

‘‘Give me a shout if you want your back scrubbed,’’ he says, chuckling as you walk out the door.

‘‘If only you would,’’ you say under your breath, as you head to the shower room.

The following day you find Folke lingering outside the studio room as you get in to work. He’s standing with his arms crossed blocking the door and his golden eyes brighten when he spots you approaching. Was he waiting for you, you think, feeling delighted at the prospect. 

‘‘Good morning,’’ he says.

‘‘Morning…’’ you reply. ‘‘Are you loitering for a purpose?’’ you ask as you look him over with a smirk. He’s not wearing a top this morning, leaving his creamy coloured chest exposed and he flexes as you eye him. He grins in response to your question and instead of answering, he scans your t-shirt with interest.

‘‘You like Heathenspawn?’’

You blink at him in confusion before looking down to see you had thrown on a t-shirt that had the band's name on it. ‘‘Oh. Yeah. They’re one of my favourites.’’

‘‘Mine too,’’ he says with his tail wagging excitedly. ‘‘I can’t wait to go see them tomorrow night.’’

‘‘Wait what?’’ You ask startled.

‘‘Didn’t you know they are touring?’’

‘‘Well yeah but I didn’t realise they were playing locally,’’ you say frowning. _Damn._ They would definitely be sold out by now. 

‘‘Yeah just the one show tomorrow night,’’ he says before smirking. ‘‘I’ve got a spare ticket if you want to come with me?’’

‘‘Seriously?’’ You ask, your voice pitching higher in excitement. ‘‘I’d love too.’’

‘‘Great, it’s a date then,’’ he says smirking as he straightens up. ‘‘I’ll meet you outside the concert hall?’’ He asks questioningly as he starts backing away. 

‘‘Sounds like a plan,’’ you say, smiling widely. 

‘‘Oh and wear your hair down,’’ he says, before winking and disappearing around the corner. 

You wait until you’re in the studio with the door closed behind you before squealing and doing a little dance. Not only were you going to see your favourite band but Folke had finally asked you out. You spend the rest of the day on a high and even the people that take your classes can tell you're extra energetic today. You’re even more elated when you discover Folke has left you note by your bag with his number on it. 

You wake up the next day full of excitement. Fortunately you don’t have work so you spend the day preparing for your date, going for a bath, putting on a face mask, painting your nails and shaving. In between you text back and forth with Folke, confirming times and place to meet for tonight. 

When you arrive in front of the concert hall, you look around trying to spot Folke in the large crowd, fortunately his height and colouring is distinctive and you find him easily. He’s looks nice tonight, you’re not used to seeing him in jeans though and you have to do a double take when you notice how well they hug his ass. He’s got his hair down too and you ache to run your fingers through it. 

‘‘Hey,’’ he says greeting you. ‘‘You look nice.’’

‘‘Thanks. You don’t look to bad yourself,’’ you say with a smirk. It was cold so you had opted to wear your black jeans with heels and another one of the bands t-shirts you had, that was a tighter fit and you knew complimented your figure. Folke sure seems like he appreciates it as he scans you. 

‘‘Shall we go in?’’ He asks.

Nodding, you take his arm as you push through the crowd and into the concert hall. You can feel his scales against your arm and can’t resist running your fingers along them. He smiles but remains silent as he gets the tickets out to show at the door. Eventually you get into the hall and find yourselves a good position near the front in order to see the band on stage. 

The band are fantastic, even better live than you expected and you and Folke both enjoy the music, dancing amongst the screaming crowd. When they finish the last song and leave the stage, the crowd screams _more_ , _more,_ _more_. As they return to the stage and announce one more song, the crowd goes wild and you find yourself jostled and shoved. Folke grabs you in close to his side and wraps his tail around your waist. You look up at him with a soft smile and he grins before burying his nose in your hair.

As soon as the bands done, you both make your way to the shop that sells the bands merchandise, along with sweet treats and drinks. Standing at the counter with another of the bands t-shirts and a CD, waiting to be served, you hear Folke exclaim. 

‘‘They have candy floss.’’

‘‘Yeah they do,’’ you say giggling at his excitement. 

You feel his tail tighten where it still sits around your waist and he asks if you want some but you shake your head in the negative. You smile when he gets a stick of candy floss for himself, along with the bands merchandise he’s decided to purchase, not surprised. Leaving the concert hall, you walk silently down the street for awhile, embracing the quiet when you move away from the crowds of folk also making their way home. 

‘‘Did you a good time tonight?’’ Folke asks eventually. 

‘‘I did... The band was awesome,’’ you say, distracted by the sight of him licking candy floss from his fingers. ‘‘Thank you for inviting me,’’ you add after minute. 

‘‘You're welcome. Honestly I’ve been wanting to ask you out for awhile now.’’

‘‘Really?’’

‘‘Yeah…’’ he says chuckling. ‘‘I just wanted to make sure you liked me first before I did.’’ 

‘‘Who said I liked you,’’ you say smirking. ‘‘Maybe I just think you’re pretty.’’ 

His cheeks darken as he eyes his dwindling stick of candy floss before glancing back up at you and shaking his head. ‘‘That’s disappointing and here I thought you might want to come back to mine, but… if you don’t like me?’’

‘‘Oh I’ll _come_ alright,’’ you say slyly. 

He eyes you for a moment clearly thinking before he smirks. ‘‘Here I thought you were a good girl but clearly I was wrong,’’ he says shaking his head with a tsk. ‘‘I should take you over my knee and spank that ass of yours.’’

‘‘Is that a promise?’’ You ask, your breath hitching. He laughs, and throws the now finished stick away in a bin you pass before taking your hand. 

‘‘You’d enjoy that too much, it wouldn’t be a suitable punishment,’’ he says shaking his head in mock disappointment. When you only huff in response, he eyes you seriously. ‘‘Do you want to come back to mine?’’

You smile nodding and let him lead you back to his apartment exchanging banter the whole way. You think you have him figured out and hope you won’t be severely disappointed. You’ve met men before who seemed like they would take charge in the bedroom only to be sorely disappointed when you discovered they would rather have you dominate. 

When you get to his place, he unlocks the door and gestures for you to go in ahead of him.

‘‘Can I get you anything to drink?’’ He asks as he takes your jacket and leads you into the living room. 

‘‘A glass of water would be nice,’’ you say as you look around his place curiously. 

You watch him retreat to the kitchen before having a good look around. His home is nice and clean with rustic furnishings and family photos over the walls. There are some modern features as well and you are not surprised to see a large television set and multiple game consoles. He has a cabinet filled with DVDs and games and you smile when you spot his collection of anime, not knowing he was into that. As you’re running through them, you feel him come up behind you and glance back at him.

‘‘Here,’’ he says, passing you a glass of water which you accept with a small thanks and take a long drink. ‘‘Do you want to watch something?’’ He asks, gesturing at the DVDs with a nod.

‘‘Not really,’’ you say, shaking your head and moving to put your glass down on his table. 

‘‘No? What would you like to do then?’’ He asks smirking. 

‘‘I can think of a few more pleasurable activities we could be doing,’’ you say running your hands over his shoulders and up his neck. 

‘‘Can you now?’’ He asks before taking your face in one hand and brushing his lips across yours. 

You hum in affirmation, meeting his kiss happily. Your eyes close as his tongue darts over your lips and you part your lips allowing his tongue entrance to your mouth. He tastes like the candy floss he ate earlier and you moan in pleasure as he quickly dominates the kiss while his other hand soon travels down your back to your ass where he squeezes one cheek. 

‘‘Has anyone told ever told you that you have a great ass,’’ he asks grinning, as he pulls back slightly.

‘‘Yeah you have,’’ you chuckle, before pulling him back into the kiss. 

His other hand soon joins in the groping of your ass as he continues kissing you thoroughly, exploring your mouth while his hands explore your ass. Soon enough you’re stripping him off his top and undoing his jeans button as he runs his teeth over your neck. Before you can pull his jeans down to discover what lies beneath he grasps your wrists and hold them aside. 

‘‘I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but I uh… like to be in control,’’ he says nervously, watching your expression. 

‘‘I figured,’’ you say nodding with a delighted smile. ‘‘It’s lucky then that I like to give up control.’’

‘‘That is lucky,’’ he says chuckling. ‘‘Do you have a favourite safe word?’’

‘‘I prefer to use to traffic light system…’’

‘‘Red for stop, amber for wait and green to go?’’ He asks clarifying.

‘‘Yes exactly.’’

‘‘What colour are you feeling now?’’

‘‘Definitely green,’’ you say with a smirk. Pulling your hands out of his loose hold you run them down his scaled chest, following there progress with your gaze. Looking back up at him coyly, you ask, ‘‘What would you like?’’

‘‘Strip for me,’’ he says swallowing thickly. 

You smile and quickly remove your top, revealing your toned slender figure and small breasts to his gaze. You wait a moment, giving him time to take in your form. When he meets your eyes he raises a brow questioningly and you're quick to remove your jeans and panties, shimmying them down over your ass and thighs and then off before straightening to stand. 

He stares for a long moment, licking his lips before raising a finger and motioning for you to turn. You turn letting him see your ass and wiggle your hips teasingly. You grin hearing him exhale with a curse. 

‘‘What would you like now?’’ You ask cheekily, wiggling your ass again for good measure. 

‘‘Turn around and stand still,’’ he asks growling lowly. 

Turning you do as he asks but you can’t resist giving him a cheeky grin when you see the bulge in his jeans. Slowly he pulls down the zipper of his jeans and takes them off revealing he’s wearing nothing underneath. His hard cock bobs freely and you see he’s built more like a tiefling in this area. He doesn’t have a slit and his balls hang low and heavy. 

You gulp apprehensively as you gaze at his cock. It’s larger than you’ve taken before, thick and long with a narrowed tip. Creamy in colour, it’s ribbed too and it bulges at its base. Swallowing again you meet his gaze, seeing he has a large smirk on his face. 

‘‘Think you can handle this?’’ He asks as he takes his cock in his hand and strokes himself slowly. You swear it gets bigger as he does, but you’ve never been one to back down from a challenge.

‘‘I don’t know, it looks like more than a mouthful,’’ you tell him cheekily before licking your lips. 

Crooking his finger in a come hither motion, he gestures for you to come closer and as you stand in front of him he leans down and brushes his lips against yours before instructing you to kneel.

‘‘You can touch me but you’re not allowed to use your hands. Do you understand?’’ He asks.

‘‘Yes,’’ you say nodding. 

You see his eyes brighten before you look back at his cock. Leaning forward you lick over the tip a few times before taking him in your mouth and sucking the head of his cock. Folke groans and tips his head back in pleasure as you work your way down and over his cock. You discover you can only take him three quarters of the way before his tip hits the back of your throat and think that this would be much easier if you could use your hands. It doesn’t seem to bother him though as he continues to groan as you work your mouth over his cock.

With a growl, he suddenly wraps your long hair around his fist, holding it tightly and stops your movements. He bucks up twice into your mouth before growling. 

‘‘Colour?’’

‘‘Green,’’ you say, moaning around the head of his cock. 

Continuing to hold your head in place he resumes fucking your mouth with another growl. You momentarily worry that he will choke you but you’re pleasantry surprised when he never pushes his cock further inside than half way. Meeting his gaze you see him watching your expression carefully for any sign you want to stop and you smile around his cock before you start to hum. His eyes widen and with a curse he leaks precome that pleasantly tastes really sweet.

Pulling out he clenches his jaw, breathing heavily, clearly trying to keep himself from coming. You feel you juices run down your thighs, having enjoyed getting him worked up and you really hope that he will fuck you soon. You're really tempted to touch yourself but decide to wait on him feeling sure he will punish you if you do. It takes him a minute but eventually he meets your gaze. 

‘‘Stand up,’’ he growls.

Standing up, he pulls you into a messy wet kiss before turning you and bending you over his sofa. He uses one hand to grasp the back of your neck holding you down, while his other hand strokes all the way down your spine to your ass causing a shiver to run through you. As he massages your ass, you wiggle it at him and squeal when he lightly spanks it. 

‘‘ _Fuck_! That ass…’’ he says cursing. ‘‘It should be illegal.’’

After giving it another light smack, he grips your hips positioning you to a better angle. You expect him to just plunge inside of you but he surprises you again by moving his hand to your mound and running one of his clawed fingers carefully over your slit. His finger swirls around your opening before he pushes it inside you.

‘‘ _Nice_ and _wet..._ _Tight_ too,’’ he says growling, before entering another finger and working them inside you. ‘‘Did you enjoy sucking my cock so much that it got you wet?’’

‘‘ _Y_ _es…_ ’’ you say, whimpering as he scissors his fingers, stretching you in preparation for his cock. 

You whine as he withdraws his fingers, but you're happy when you realise he’s going to replace them with his cock. You feel him rub it against your slit, coating it with your juices before he guides the head inside, hand shifting to squeeze your ass again. 

‘‘Please Folke,’’ you say when he takes too long to move. 

‘‘What's the magic word?’’ He asks with a low chuckle. 

_‘‘Folke,_ if you don’t move now I…’’ you say, gasping as he suddenly buries himself inside to the hilt. You feel him it your cervix and curse. ‘‘ _Amber!_ ’’ You say yelping. 

You feel him withdraw an inch but then holds still. You hear him mumbling an apology before he goes on to call you a goddess, saying you’re perfect and feel incredible. You half listen as you try to adjust to his size. He’s stretched your walls far further than any man or toy you’ve taken before. But he helps you to relax by massaging your shoulders and back while you lie taking deep breaths.

You smile feeling him lay kisses down and over your back and when you feel more relaxed, you experimentally clench around his cock and roll your hips slightly, feeling relieved when it doesn’t cause you any pain.

‘‘Green,’’ you sigh, rolling your hips again. 

He quickly grasps your hips, holding you still before gently thrusting into you. When you only moan in response, he moves more confidently, pushing in and out and finding a rhythm he enjoys. You moan and gasp as he hits all the correct spots, feeling yourself push against his hold. Suddenly he changes your position, pulling you up so your back is against his chest, causing you to gasp. You’re so heated and his scales are cool against your back that it causes you to shudder. 

With one arm across your chest and his other on your hip, he uses his tail to lift one of your legs, laying it over the sofa before moving his hand to your mound where he rubs your clit. His other hand moves to your breasts, squeezing and rolling your nipples with his clawed fingers. You tip your head back on his shoulder with a groan and clench around his cock feeling yourself close to coming. Folke must feel it to because he groans burying his face in your neck.

‘‘You’re perfect,’’ he says breathing heavily. ‘‘Come for me.’’ 

He thrusts up into you two more times, presses his knuckle over your clit and you come crying out his name. He continues to thrust deeply, drawing out your orgasm, before he exclaims.

‘‘I’m going to come,’’ he growls. His hand moves to your hip where he grips it roughly. ‘‘Where do you want me?’’

‘‘Inside. Come inside me,’’ you gasp still spasming. 

You know your clean and protected, and you know he has immunity so you feel perfectly safe letting him come inside. Folke continues to thrust hard snarling and when he comes he does so with a growl. He continues to thrust, drawing out his own orgasm and causing you to tip over the edge again. You cry out hoarsely, your vision goes blurry and your leg collapses beneath you.

Fortunately Folke catches you and holds you up whilst leaning against the sofa. When he gets his breath back you feel yourself being pulled up into his arms and he carries you into the bathroom, where he gently sets you down in his tub. He gets in behind you and you lean heavily on him while he turns the water on. Letting your forehead drop forward to rest against his chest, you close your eyes relaxing while he washes your hair, moaning when he massages your scalp. 

Once he’s rinsed out your hair, he proceeds to wash the rest of you, taking his time. He mumbles something but you don’t hear what and your breath hitches as he rubs the sponge over your mound. Chuckling breathlessly you lightly kiss his scaled chest before leaning up to brush your lips over his.

‘‘How do you feel,’’ he asks as he turns the shower off. 

‘‘Really good,’’ you say tiredly, watching him get out the tub and grab two towels. ‘‘You?’’ 

He smiles at you as he wraps a towel around his waist. ‘‘Never been better,’’ he says, wrapping you in the other towel before picking you up and carrying you to his bedroom. He puts you down on the base of the bed and kneels in front of you.

‘‘Will you stay tonight?’’ He asks looking hopeful as he works to get you dry.

‘‘I don’t think I’ll be able to walk anywhere soon,’’ you reply chuckling. 

‘‘Good,’’ he replies grinning. 

He grabs one of his t-shirts and pulls it over your head. It’s far to big and it only just covers you but it will do for sleeping in you think tiredly. You watch him as he dries himself and pulls on a pair of boxers.

‘‘Get in bed. I’ll be back in a moment,’’ he says leaving the room. 

When he returns with a glass of water in one hand and your panties in another, he finds you snuggled under his duvet waiting for him. He passes you both before getting under the duvet too. He waits until you’ve put the panties on and drank the water, before putting an arm around your shoulder and his tail around your legs, guiding you to lie with your front against his chest and your head tucked under his chin. 

‘‘You're so warm,’’ he mumbles yawning. You yawn in response and he chuckles.

‘‘Is that a good thing?’’ You ask eventually. 

‘‘Mmm very. It’s so nice, I may have to keep you,’’ he replies, lightly running his claws over your arm. 

You smile as you kiss his chest and feel him tighten his arm around you briefly. You certainly wouldn’t protest to him keeping you, you think as you drift off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated & very motivating! My tumblr @crazycat-88


End file.
